


Dix-sept mots

by Aim_c



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aim_c/pseuds/Aim_c
Summary: Elio Elio Elio Elio Elio Elio you're the only thing on my mind, god I wish I could hug you, kiss you and I wish you could make love to me again.-Really really short fix-it of sorts. One of my favorite things I've written in a while despite the length





	Dix-sept mots

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing more diary style so the first part looks more like that but the second part is more like narration. This is my first work on ao3! So I can't guarantee it'll be the best. 
> 
> This is written from Elio's point of view but he mostly refers to Oliver as Elio.

* * *

_Elio Elio Elio Elio Elio Elio you're the only thing on my mind, god I wish I could hug you, kiss you and I wish you could make love to me again._

* * *

 

I've read so many books that show heartbreak in the most devastatingly beautiful ways but beautiful is the farthest from the truth.

_Have these people ever experienced real heartbreak? The kind that rips you apart to the point where nothing feels okay and everything reminds you of him. I am doubtful._

It's been a fortnight since he's left and I have been sleeping on the sofa. I cannot bear the thought of sleeping peacefully, not that I sleep much anyway, where he and I laid entangled until the sunrise, reading each other poems and listening to music.

He will probably wed to some girl by the new year, set to settle down and have children. I don't resent him for leaving nor will I resent him when he gets married. I am and will be sad and devastated yes but there is nothing I can do, he is on another continent.

_He won't forget me, he won't stop loving me, or at least I can hope._

I can't bring myself to enjoy the activities I used to. I went to my spot, our spot, and I couldn't feel anything but sorrow wishing he was with me. As much as I believe Marzia I cannot bring myself to feel completely comfortable around her as I used to be, I feel stiff and awkward when she is around. I cannot even smoke a cigarette without thinking of him and our the time we spent so close to each other breathing the same air, the same smoke.

* * *

It's been 3 months, I was better. I was slowly getting back to my former self until my mother went to fetch the post I received a letter from ~~Oliver~~ Elio, my mother gave me a soft look and said ' _Tu es le seul à qui il a envoyé une lettre. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas quand je dit que vous étiez des amoureux?_ ’ my solemn silence was quite clearly answer enough as she continued ‘ _Je suis peut être moins observante que papà mais ce que toi et Oliver aviez était clairement très spécial_.’

I stay seated on my bed and stare at the letter she had placed in front of me before closing my door quietly.

The second the door closes I immediately tear open the letter and read it. It's a measly 17 words:

_Oliver,_

_Wait for me darling, I love you so much, we will be together again_

_-Your Elio_

I hug the letter tightly and bring it up to my face and take a deep inhale, it smells of ink and his cologne, he probably carried it around for a while, unsure whether or not he should post it.

_Good call Oliver._

**Author's Note:**

> French is my first language but I am French Canadian so some terminology may not be accurate to European french but I tried. If anything should be changed let me know!
> 
> What Oliver's mom said to him: 
> 
> 'Tu es le seul à qui il a envoyé une lettre. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas quand je dit que vous étiez des amoureux?’ - You are the only one to whom he's sent a letter. I hope I am not mistaken by saying that you were lovers?
> 
> ‘Je suis peut être moins observante que papà mais ce que toi et Oliver aviez était clairement très spécial.’ - I might be less observance than your father but what you and Oliver was clearly very special.


End file.
